Stubborn Guardian
by CrystallineSparks
Summary: She grew up never knewing who her father was...now she's working in the same lab as her father. Can she forgive her father for dumping her mother in the past? CSI:NY and CSI:Miami Crossover
1. The Letter

Stubborn Guardian

Stubborn Guardian

Disclaimer: CSI: NY, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami do not belong to me. They are property of CBS, thank you very much.

Summary: She grew up never knowing who her father was…and now, she's working in the very same lab her father is working in…

Author's Note: I just thought I pull this off, see if people are interested in this very first CSI: NY story I wrote.

Chapter One: The Letter

"_Are you sure you want to do this, Stella?"_

_Stella Bonasera sighed and lowered her head. "Yeah, Lindsay, I'm sure."_

_After finding out she was pregnant with her boss's child, she had decided to go to Miami to start a new life with her child. She would be a single parent to her child, educating her in both moral values and forensics._

"_That creep," Lindsay Monroe said, with an angry tone, "I can't believe he wouldn't take responsibility for what happened to you guys a month ago."_

"_He has another woman in his life," Stella pointed out painfully._

"_Sure, that stupid Peyton bitch."_

"_Lindsay!"_

"_Why are you still defending him, girl?"_

_Stella chose to ignore the question and hugged her good friend with a smile. "Promise me you won't tell him where I'm going," she insisted. "I don't want him to feel responsible, not when he has Peyton."_

"_Humph, its probably the last thing he will ever feel. Call me, okay?"_

_Stella had to grin at her friend's wickedness. "Bye, Lindsay. Have a wonderful life with Danny. Tell those guys I love them. And love you too."_

"_Love you too, Stella."_

_And it was with those words that Stella parted with her friend of two years._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mac Taylor was getting worried.

His co-worker, Stella Bonasera hadn't come in for two days.

Normally, she would have called him to inform him that she had something personal on, so she wouldn't come in.

Not this time round.

He sighed and his head went into his hands.

-Flashback-

It had been a glamorous CSI event. Las Vegas, Miami and New York CSIs were all attending this event to get to know each other and to share information on forensics. Mac had brought Stella as his date, because Peyton didn't want to come to this event.Two familiar Miami CSIs came up to them with smiles on their faces.

"_Hey Mac, you brought such a pretty date along!" the blonde CSI called._

_Mac chuckled and did the introductions. "Stella, meet Calleigh Duquesne and Horatio Caine, the Miami CSIs. Guys, this is Stella Bonasera." _

"_Hi, Stella," Calleigh greeted, shaking her hand, then Horatio._

"_So, Horatio," Mac said, "you two…together?"_

_Horatio smiled and kissed Calleigh's forehead with a smile. She laughed and kissed him back. _

_Mac shook his head at those two and turned to Stella. "What do you want to do?"_

_She smiled. "Hang around."_

_A loud voice called across the room. "Hey, Grissom!"_

_A Las Vegas CSI materialized besides Stella. "Hi, I'm Sara Sidle. Las Vegas CSI." She glanced back at Grissom with a smile and mixed around with those two female CSIs. The trio then moved off to another part of the room to talk._

_Mac watched as Stella moved away; he hadn't been sure how he felt that moment, seeing her in that black evening gown he bought for her last Christmas. _

"_You like her," Horatio said quietly._

_Mac snapped his attention back to the Miami supervisor. "No, I don't. I have another woman in my life."_

_Horatio kept silent and waited for him to elaborate._

"_She's my best friend, I can't fall in love with her."_

"_You are so lame," a new voice quipped._

"_Ignore my young co-worker's enthusiasm about getting you together with your friend," Horatio said softly. "Meet Ryan Wolfe. Ryan, meet Mac Taylor."_

"_Hey, Mac, why don't we have a drink?" asked Ryan, his gaze towards the bar._

"_Um…"_

"_Come on, it'll be fun."_

"_Okay, fine."_

_Mac's eyes swept over the CSIs looking for Stella and found her laughing with Sara and Calleigh. His heart stopped for a moment, Stella had a beautiful smile._

"_Yo, Mac!" Danny Messer called. "Over here!"_

_Against his will, he found himself heading towards the bar to meet up with the other CSIs._

"_You got to try this, Mac," Danny insisted. "Blue wine from the Big Island."_

_Mac took one glass and poured it down his mouth._

"_Showoff."_

"_You trying to impress your date, Mac?"_

_Mac shoved his fist into Danny's stomach. "Shut up, Danny."_

_Soon he had consumed at least two glasses of beer and wine together and at least four glasses of wine._

"_He's…not…drinker…" Greg Sanders asked._

"_Hmm…call Stella…" _

_Mac grunted and walked unsteadily, collapsing on Grissom's shoulder. "What a man. Pull yourself up, Mac!" he barked._

_Stella came and rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you not to let him drink so much, Danny?"_

_Danny grinned. "I didn't know he was such a lousy drinker."_

"_Fine, I'll take him to his hotel room."_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

She practically struggled under his weight to get him to his hotel room. She sighed and dumped him gently on his bed.

_He rubbed his eyes wearily and blinked. What the hell was he doing here?_

_Stella came up with a face towel to cool him down. She sat on the bed and started dabbing at his face carefully._

"_You know, Mac, you are so drunk…" she shook her head with a smile. "Wish Peyton was here…then I wouldn't have to take care of you…"_

"_Don't want Peyton…want…lla…" he mumbled._

_Stella leaned over him to clean his neck. "You got to be kidding."_

_His hands reached up to touch her face._

"_Mac, what are you doing?" she asked softly, gently prying the hands off her face. She had no desire to betray her 'love rival'._

_His hands reached up again and pulled her down in a kiss. She gasped and automatically wrapped her arms around him._

_She looked into his eyes. "You sure you want-"_

_He silenced her and switched their positions, placing gentle kisses on her neck._

"_Just let me love you, Stella."_

_And that was how they ended up having a one night stand. _

-End Of Flashback-

Mac sighed and quickly smiled as his girlfriend, Dr. Peyton Driscoll came into his office.

"Mac, what you thinking?"

"Nothing."

"You're not one to think about nothing, Mac," she chided, going behind him to massage his shoulders.

He jerked up right. "Don't do this in the office."

Her arms fell down her side.

"Have you seen Stella?" he asked.

She crossed her arms. "Stella, Stella, Stella. That's who you ever think of."

Mac rolled his eyes. 'She's my co-worker, she hasn't came in for two days."

"So I should be impressed."

Mac ignored her and with a professional gait, Peyton walked back to the morgue.

Lindsay passed her; she pretended not to see the highly esteemed doctor and went straight to Mac's office. She walked in front of the table, slamming her hands down (and wincing inside, but never mind, Danny will rub it for her ).

She took a deep breath and started talking.

"Mac, Stella will not be coming to work anymore. Here's her badge and gun. And no, she didn't tell me where she would be going. End of conversation."

Then she quickly strode out.

Mac was left there with his own thoughts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Under the hot Miami sun, the blonde turned to a fiery-red haired guy besides her.

"Is she coming soon?"

He smiled down at her.

"Of course, and as a matter of fact, I believe that's Ms Bonasera…"


	2. In Miami

Stubborn Guardian

Disclaimer: CSI: NY, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation and CSI: Miami do not belong to me. They are property of CBS, thank you very much.

Summary: She grew up never knowing who her father was…and now, she's working in the very same lab her father is working in…

Chapter Two: In Miami

Stella Bonasera stepped out cautiously onto the road and surveyed her surroundings. _What am I doing?_ She asked herself as her hand gently fluttered onto her stomach and a soft smile broke out on her face. Her child… Three months on the way already. She pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and glanced at the two CSIs standing there. Her smile split into a full-sized grin as the younger of the two ran up to her and grabbed her in a bear hug, crushing her.

"Hello Stella!" Calleigh sang in her lilting voice.

Horatio nodded, his blue eyes sparkled as he smiled at her. "Welcome to Miami, Ms Bonasera."

Stella gave a slight chuckle as she gently punched him on the shoulder. "We know each other for so long, and all I get is a "Hello" from you?"

Now it was Horatio's turn to chuckle as they hugged. "I hope Miami is up to your standards in New York, Stella."

"Of course, and probably even better."

Horatio and Calleigh looked at each other with surprise evident on their faces. Apparently something had happened back in New York, but they weren't going to probe. Stella had called Horatio to ask for a transfer to Miami, and he had agreed. He had knew not to push or probe too much, as she cited her move as personal reasons.

Stella looked at them. "Now who's going to give me a tour of your highly-acclaimed lab?"

Calleigh smiled. "O course I am! Come on, we'll get you acquainted with everyone!"

Horatio smiled at his girlfriend's enthusiasm. "Now, now," he chided her, "we don't want to scare Stella off, do we?"

Calleigh gave him a hurt look and pouted, making him chuckle and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Stella closed her eyes and looked at the ground, silently begging for the tears to go away.

"Stella?" Horatio's voice was calm now; it was like he knew what was happening.

She swallowed thickly and mustered enough courage to look at them. "I'm fine, don't worry about me," she assured them with a forced smile. Calleigh smiled brightly.

"Now, let's take you on a tour of the lab, shall we?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys, everybody meet Stella from New York, she's coming here to join us!" chirped Calleigh as she entered the room with Stella behind her.

There were shouts of Hellos all around the break room; apparently, they were all excited to have a real CSI from New York to join them.

"And apparently, they're all childish," Horatio said in a mock-whisper.

A guy of muscular built punched his shoulder and then turned to Stella. "Hello, I'm Eric Delko."

"I'm Natalia Boa Vista!" another voice called out and she turned to see a tanned and slim figure who was sitting at the table waving at her.

"I'm Ryan Wofle, a transfer." Black hair, big eyes, good built.

"Very funny Ryan, that was YEARS ago," Eric commented.

"And I'm Alexx Woods," a soft voice said from besides her.

"Uhh, hello, I'm Stella Bonasera from New York and nice to meet you. I look forward to our working with you all."

Chaos reigned back in the break room as all of them rushed for the coffee machines.

"Hey Stella, what do you specialize in?" shouted Ryan.

"Blood patterns." She answered, smiling slightly as she took in the whole scene in front of her. Five members, now six, with one capable leader. She felt a sudden wave of nausea and grabbed onto the side of a table tightly and closed her eyes. The world was spinning, spinning…

"Stella? Stella, are you alright? Stella?"

Stella opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. "I'm alright, its cool, guys."

All six of them sighed in relief, even as Horatio felt something was wrong with her.

"So," she asked brightly, "when can I start work?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella sighed as Horatio pulled up to his and Calleigh's apartment.

"Guys, we've been through this before, why won't you let me get my own flat?"

"Because," Calleigh said, turning in the car seat to look at her, "you're new to Miami, sweetie, and I wouldn't want you to get lost. Besides, Mac would have killed me."

Stella felt a stabbing pain in her heart and she closed her eyes. Mac…he seemed so far away now. Had he known where she was going? Had he worried?

Her own lips trembled and tears gathered in her eyes. She closed them shut, willing for them not to drop down. _Not now, not now_…

"Stella?"

They had opened the car door by now, and saw Stella sitting there with her eyes closed. Calleigh cast a worried look at Horatio before leaning in. "Stella?"

Slowly Stella's eyes opened. "Oh. Okay. Umm, I'll get down now."

She reached for her luggage bag and proceeded to drag it into their house, considering making a break for it but Calleigh caught the look in her eye.

"Stella, we'll just chase after you."

She gave a loud grumble and lugged her suitcase up the stairs and into the guest room as Calleigh headed for the kitchen to make dinner for three of them.

"Know that you are always welcome here. We're not going to eat you up, you know," Horatio's voice was soft.

Stella felt tears gathered in her eyes; she bit her lip and nodded. "I know."

Horatio cast one more look at her, and then he went down to join his girlfriend in the kitchen, leaving Stella there in the room, lost in her thoughts.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Calleigh sighed and stirred the spaghetti with a fork as it cooked in the pot filled with water. She smiled when she felt arms wrapped around her waist and kissed the side of her head. "How was your day?" he asked.

"Fine, yours?"

"Good too."

They stood there like that for awhile in silence until she broke it.

"Horatio, I'm worried about Stella." The worry was evident in her voice.

"I know, sweetie, but unless she wants to be helped, we can't help her." He said reassuringly.

"I know, but I just wish there is something we could do to help her," Calleigh let out in a frustrated tone of voice.

Horatio said nothing, he knew better than to frustrate her even more. Eventually they settled into a comfortable silence once more.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stella closed her eyes. New York seemed so far away, and yet she still remembered the days she spent with her friends there. Lindsay, Danny, Flack, Sid, Sheldon… Mac. She sighed and let her tears fall onto her lap as she shook.

"I'm sorry child," she whispered as her hands caressed her stomach. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry for taking you away from your father…"

She sat there, her body contorting and convulsing as sobs escaped her lips…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Sorry for the long wait peeps! D: Hope you enjoy this chapter, and of course, do review. Any suggestions on how to let Horatio or Calleigh find out Stella's pregnant will be fully appreciated. xoxo, CrystallineSparks.


End file.
